Milagros superfluos
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Aziraphale recibió alguna vez una reprimenda por ejecutar demasiados milagros superfluos. Demos una mirada a algunos de ellos. En esta ocasión, muestras de comida gratis en puestos de venta de comida. Dedicado a Cristina C. Valencia y los miembros del grupo de facebook "Good Omens FANS LAT"
1. Muestra gratis

**Título: Milagros superfluos: Muestra gratis**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la novela y serie Good Omens son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, así como a Amazon Studios y BBC Studios. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Cristina C. Valencia, en cuyo post me inspiré, y todos los miembros del grupo de Facebook _**"Good Omens FANS LAT" **_que son un grupo genial donde me siento muy a gusto.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Año 1596 A.C, en algún lugar del antiguo imperio egipcio.**

Aziraphale caminaba de manera pausada entre los puestos del mercado donde se encontraba, admirando de manera tranquila las vasijas, telas de lino, abanicos de palma, aceites y artilugios de orfebrería que se mostraban en su camino; pero por sobre todo, los puestos con dátiles, uvas, pan, quesos y otros manjares.

Se le hacía agua la boca, pero la verdad es que acababa de adquirir varios papiros nuevos para ayudarse en su fachada como uno de los escribanos del palacio y aunque le sería muy fácil aumentar la cantidad de oro que llevaba en el saquito dentro del morral donde llevaba bien protegidas sus nuevas adquisiciones, sería un poco sospechoso el sacar oro de manera ilimitada. Y de momento no tenía nada más como para hacer trueques tampoco, así que tocaba aguantarse.

Los humanos tenían tendencia a fijarse en todo, y aquello podría atraer atención no deseada sobre su persona; y conociendo a los de palacio, aquello llegaría casi de inmediato a oídos del consejero del faraón; y ese humano como que no lo tenía en muy alta estima por algún motivo y eso hacía más difícil su misión de convertir a Egipto al monoteísmo y su posterior introducción a Dios.

Aziraphale ya deducía que aquella iba a ser una asignación que le iba a tomar un tiempo considerable. Unas cuantas décadas, tal vez incluso algunos siglos (1), pero de que lo hacía, lo hacía.

Dejando aquellos pensamientos de lado, Aziraphale miró un puesto de fruta con deseo y frunció en entrecejo ¡Todo se veía tan delicioso!

Y tan variado...

Pero solo podía elegir una o dos cosas antes de volver a palacio.

¿Uvas? ¿Dátiles?... ¿Tal vez algo de carne?

Siguió caminando a paso lento, mientras trataba de elegir de manera adecuada, cuando una oleada de miedo, desesperación y una oración a Dios llegaron hasta él.

Buscó con la mirada y entonces lo vio. Un joven esclavo hebreo, a cargo de un puesto de venta de queso y carne salada, productos que al parecer no estaban llamando mucho la atención de potenciales compradores.

El joven estaba asustado, si no vendía todo el producto para el atardecer, su amo le caería a palos... de nuevo.

Aziraphale no tenía mucho más que decidir, gastaría su dinero en queso y carne salada entonces... Aunque incluso así no iba a ser capaz de llevar lo necesario para salvar al muchacho de la reprimenda.

Además de que no estaba seguro de que tipo de queso llevar, pues había como tres diferentes tipos y él solo iba a llevar uno ¿Qué hacer?

Estuvo casi dos minutos observando, y sin embargo el muchacho no lo abordó con la intención de venderle. Como que el ángel empezaba a vislumbrar el problema allí.

\- Buen día muchacho ¿Qué tal está tu queso el día de hoy?- preguntó con afabilidad, y vio al joven esclavo abrir los ojos de manera exagerada y tragar con nerviosismo.

\- E-e-está... bueno...- contestó el muchacho en un tartamudeo.

Eso no estaba bien, en lo absoluto.

¿Cómo iba a ser el muchacho capaz de vender sus productos si no era capaz de promocionarlos?

Entonces se le ocurrió que una acción, o en este caso una probada, valían más que mil palabras.

Aziraphale miró al chico de manera casi paternal, y con palabras suaves y una voz sugestiva pidió.

\- ¿Podría probar un poco de cada queso? Para saber cuál tipo es que deseo llevar.

Y mientras su pedido era asimilado por el muchacho, chasqueó los dedos para instaurar una idea en éste, quien pronto tomó un cuchillo y una pequeña tabla de piedra, cortó una fina tajada de cada uno y cada tajada la cortó en pequeños pedazos como para que probase más de una persona. Una vez terminado aquello, le ofreció una prueba a Aziraphale, a lo que el ángel tomó con gusto entre sus dedos un cuadrado de cada uno de los tipos de queso y procedió a hacer la degustación.

Los ojos delineados de negro se abrieron con sorpresa ante el primer sabor ¡Ese queso estaba delicioso! Y ante el segundo, el etéreo ser cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro de satisfacción que no pasó inadvertido para los otros transeúntes que se encontraban a su alrededor. Ante el tercer sabor, el ángel era consciente de que le iba a ser difícil decidirse a llevar solo una pieza de queso debido a que los tres tipos estaban deliciosos. Y no tardó en expresarlo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Todo está delicioso!- expresó con sinceridad en ángel mientras casi rebotaba en su sitio- ¡Voy a llevar... una pieza entera del segundo tipo! Sí, eso haré... Oh ¿Y tal vez pueda tener una prueba de tu carne salada? Veo que hay de carnero y de oveja, y con una pequeña prueba seré capaz de decidirme de nuevo, si no es mucha molestia.

Por supuesto el chico accedió con rapidez al pedido, y fue una suerte que para lo mucho que le faltaba en dotes de comerciante, su habilidad y rapidez para utilizar el cuchillo y empaquetar el pedido en hojas de palma compensaran lo primero con creces; pues de lo contrario el grupo de compradores interesados en una prueba gratis hubiesen incomodado mucho a Aziraphale.

Para deleite del ángel, la carne salada estaba también deliciosa y la de carnero sería el complemento perfecto para su cena.

Y por supuesto, el haber atendido el pedido del joven y haberlo librado del castigo de su amo, hacía que la compra supiese incluso mejor.

Satisfecho, regresó al palacio dispuesto a disfrutar de las delicias compradas, así como dispuesto a usar los nuevos papiros para transcribir lo obtenido de los impuestos de la última temporada.

Aquél día había sido un buen día.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un par de semanas después, Aziraphale volvía a necesitar adquirir más papiros, ésta vez con la intención de trabajar en la transcripción de las predicción es del sacerdorte principal de Osiris, dios que también cuidaba de las cosechas ¡Los egipcios y sus dioses!

Entonces notó algo raro en el mercado... la gente parecía más activa, los vendedores y compradores sonreían más.

¿Pero que podría ser?

\- ¿Ángel? ¿Eres tú?- lo llamó entonces una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Crawley!- dijo el ángel volteando sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El demonio vestía ropa que lo identificaba como mercader, y al igual que Aziraphale tenía los ojos delineados a la usanza de los pobladores de Egipto.

La serpiente del Edén sonrió mientras rodeaba al ángel hasta llegar a su izquierda.

\- ¿Yo? No mucho. Hubo rumores de una nueva metodología de venta en este mercado, algo sobre dar pruebas gratis a los clientes; así que me mandaron a ver de que se trataba.- respondió el otro casual.

Un tono demasiado casual, que hizo a Aziraphale fruncir el entrecejo en un primer momento, antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

¡Pruebas de comida! ¡Eso era lo que pasaba! ¡Los vendedores estaban dando pruebas de comida gratis de sus productos!

Una oleada de orgullo por un trabajo bien realizado lo inundó por un segundo, antes de que un chasquido de dedos volviese su atención al demonio.

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer?- preguntó el rubio platinado con el ceño nuevamente fruncido.

Crawley sonrió misterioso.

\- Puedo distinguir tus milagros a kilómetros de distancia, ángel. Solo equilibro un poco la balanza.

La voz de una jovencita llegó a los oídos de los dos singulares personajes parados en aquel pasaje del mercado.

\- Mmmm... Creo que daré una vuelta antes de volver. Gracias por los dátiles.- fue dicho por la muchacha antes de dirigirse a otro sector del mercado a continuar consiguiendo comida gratuita.

\- ¡No tiene intención de comprar nada!- observó el ángel- ¡Solo quiere pruebas gratuitas!

Crawley se encogió de hombros.

\- Tentación cumplida.- y sonrió zalamero.

Aziraphale quiso decir algo ¡Quejarse de alguna forma! Pero sabía que sería inútil, el demonio solo hacia su trabajo, así como en su momento él mismo lo había hecho.

\- No hace falta poner esa cara, ángel. No es como si unos pocos dátiles fueran a hacer a esos comerciantes más pobres ¿O sssi?

Aziraphale suspiró y miró hacia un lado de manera esquiva.

\- Supongo que tienes algo de razón en ello.

\- ¡Por supuesto que la tengo!- replicó el demonio antes de volver a rodear al ángel- ¿Y qué tal si para celebrar, te invito a beber heneket(2)? He escuchado que es bastante popular por aquí.

Aziraphale se mordió el labio. No era correcto pasar el tiempo con su enemigo, pero conocía a Crawley lo suficiente para saber que no corría peligro. Y siempre podía tratar de obtener algún tipo de información sobre los siguientes movimientos del demonio, lo cual le ayudaría a frustrar posibles futuras tentaciones ¿Y no era ese acaso su misión principal en la Tierra?

Y además... Nadie rechazaba un jarro de heneket gratuito.

Y hablando de gratuito. El mismo joven hebreo del puesto de quesos y carne salada llamó la atención del ángel, a lo que el demonio alzó las cejas con interés.

\- ¿Conocido tuyo? Parece tener un par de muestras de queso para ti.

Aziraphale se acercó al puesto y miró los quesos con un poco de nostalgia.

\- No creo poder comprar hoy, mi joven muchacho. Aunque estoy seguro que están tan deliciosos como la última vez.

El joven insistió.

\- ¡Oh, vamos ángel! ¡Es solo una prueba gratis! ¡No es como si todos los que prueben fuesen a comprar! ¿O sí?

Aziraphale se mordió el labio de nuevo, pero esos trocitos de queso casi y lo llamaban por su nombre.

Con un puchero, claudicó.

\- ¡Oh, bueno!

Tomó uno de los trocitos y lo llevó a sus labios. El sabor salado hizo que moviese los hombros con gusto.

\- ¡Oh! Delicioso sin duda alguna.

Crawley lo miró divertido, y con un movimiento de mano pidió que le envolviesen el queso de donde había salido la prueba, pagando poco después.

\- ¡Oh! No sabía que te interesara el alimento humano.

El demonio simplemente se encogió de hombros y recibiendo el producto ya envuelto emprendió la marcha.

\- Entonces ¿Tienes tiempo para ese jarro de heneket?- preguntó por sobre el hombro.

Aziraphale pronto lo alcanzó y respondió.

\- Supongo que tengo el tiempo necesario... Pero solo un jarro. Y tal vez un pastel dulce. Pero antes del atardecer tengo que estar de vuelta en palacio, y aún tengo que comprar una gran cantidad de papiro.

Crawley sonrió.

\- Por supuesto.

Tanto ángel como demonio se encaminaron con rumbo a la posada donde vendían el mejor heneket del lugar, y donde de seguro se pondrían al día sobre los sucesos que les habían acontencido durante las décadas que no se habían visto.

Si al final del día el ángel terminaba llevando además la pieza de queso consigo al palacio, ninguno de los dos diría nada al respecto.

**The End**

**(1)** En realidad, Moises nacería 25 años en el futuro, haciéndo que el primer gran encuentro entre Dios y el pueblo egipcio no fuese a tardar ni siquiera un siglo en darse, pero aquello Aziraphale no lo sabía.

**(2)** Es un tipo de cerveza hecho a base de cebada que era bastante popular en el antiguo Egipto

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es el tipo de cosas que termino escribiendo por pasar tanto tiempo deambulando por el grupo de Good Omens en español. Bueno, tal vez luego se me ocurra algo más, pero por el momento esto se me vino a la cabeza.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	2. Un aroma particular

**Título: Milagros superfluos: Un aroma particular**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la novela y serie Good Omens son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, así como a Amazon Studios y BBC Studios. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Analya Fernanda E. S. que sugirió que Aziraphale le puso el olor de libro a los libros, y todos los miembros del grupo de Facebook _"Good Omens FANS LAT"_ que son un grupo genial donde me siento muy a gusto.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Año de 1497**

**En la zona rural de York, Inglaterra.**

Hacía ya algunos años que los primeros libros impresos habían entrado en circulación, y aunque no eran muy comunes ni fáciles de conseguir, se estaban haciendo un lugar en el mundo del hombre, tomando gran parte del lugar ocupado por los papiros siglos atrás, y más recientemente por pergaminos, todo gracias a que contaban con mayor capacidad de contener gran cantidad de texto impreso de manera bastante rápida en comparación con los textos transcritos a mano, el texto era siempre el mismo en todos los ejemplares y eran más legibles.

En otras palabras, uno de los mejores regalos de Aziraphale para la humanidad.

Se alegraba tanto de haber estado junto a Johannes Gutenberg de manera discreta durante tantos años, y 'sugerirle' el usar el negocio familiar para la impresión de aquella biblia hacía ya poco más de cuatro décadas atrás.

Por supuesto guardaba con celo su propia primera edición, y la consideraba una recompensa más que adecuada... aunque la verdad un ángel no debería de esperar recompensas, pero bueno.

Sin embargo, había algo que a Aziraphale le molestaba un poco, y es el hecho de que a pesar del interés intelectual que los estudiosos mostraban por los libros, había un algo que faltaba.

No había interés del pueblo en general por la lectura.

No había calidez.

No se mostraban sonrisas al abrir los textos.

No había 'amor' hacia los libros.

Aziraphale sentía aquello como una afrenta.

¿Pero cómo solucionarlo?

Decidió salir del monasterio donde fungía como monje desde hacía un par de meses, y donde estaba a cargo de la biblioteca del lugar; y se dirigió junto a dos novicios al mercado para realizar la compra del día.

Fue al pasar por el puesto de venta de pan que se le iluminó el cerebro, cuando observó a un joven inhalar con gusto el aroma del pan que seguramente acababa de salir del horno de piedra y arcilla que podía observarse en dicho puesto.

Aroma por el cual podían también agradecerle a Aziraphale dicho sea de paso (no que el ángel estuviese buscando reconocimiento, eso nunca).

Esa mañana Aziraphale apuró como nunca a los novicios en la realización de las compras pertinentes para poder volver al monasterio.

Tras unos cuantos intentos (y chasquidos de dedos) ante las diferentes visitas de otros monjes a la biblioteca, fue por fin cuando 5 días después el hermano Ephraim, uno de los monjes más estrictos del lugar, fue a sacar una de las biblias; que el gesto en su rostro denotó sorpresa al inicio, y luego la aparición de una pequeña sonrisa junto a la aspiración profunda del hombre por la nariz pegada a las hojas del texto, lo que proclamó el éxito del ángel.

El aroma de los libros había nacido, y sería uno de los motivos por lo que gran cantidad de humanos se volviesen adictos a ellos, porque era un aroma que representaría comodidad, tranquilidad y el no estar solo, aun cuando no hubiese nadie alrededor.

Los libros serían esos compañeros fieles que estarían al lado de las personas en las buenas y en las malas, ese lugar al cual ir cuando se sintiesen solos o perdidos, ese par de brazos que los recibirían sin importar la hora o el lugar.

Y antes de las primeras letras, sería aquel aroma particular de las hojas el que extendería la alfombra de bienvenida.

La sonrisa de Aziraphale no podía ser más luminosa, ni aunque la luz celestial lo estuviese iluminando de frente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**En el presente - Un par de semanas después del Armagedón que no se dio.**

**A.Z Fell & Co.- Soho, Inglaterra**

Crowley observó desde su puesto tras el mostrados de la tienda de libros, como una jovencita que acababa de llegar, y que obviamente no iba a poder comprar nada (estudiante), sacaba un libro de uno de los estantes a la derecha y hundía la nariz en las hojas recién abiertas, mientras aspiraba el aroma de aquel con una sonrisa en los labios; todo aquello antes de dirigirse a una de las sillas que el ángel tenía dispuestas por aquí y por allá en lugares un poco escondidos de la tienda, tras lo cual la jovencita se dispuso a continuar la lectura de dicho libro en donde se había quedado el día anterior.

Todo ello a vista y paciencia del propietario, quien lejos de enojarse más bien tuvo el detalle de llevar té y galletas a la mesita dispuesta frente a la joven, dejando aquello allí antes de volver a ordenar los libros en los que había tenido puesta su atención al momento de la llegada de la visitante.

Crowley observó a la embelesada muchacha perderse entre las palabras de aquél libro, como si ingresase a otro mundo; para luego dirigir la mirada al ángel y observar aquella sonrisita de satisfacción que siempre aparecía ante escenas como aquella; y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

Si su ángel era feliz ante la reacción de los humanos por el aroma de los libros viejos y nuevos ¿Quién era Crowley para decir algo al respecto?

Y tenía que admitir, después de todo, que era un aroma agradable... Y absolutamente propio de su querido ángel.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora**:

Nunca pensé escribir textos tan pequeños, pero allí estamos. Y la verdad me gustó como me ha quedado, así que no me pienso quejar. Amo demasiado el corazón de azúcar de Aziraphale e incluso algo de pocas líneas me hace feliz si escribo sobre hacer feliz al ángel.

Ya luego veremos que más sale. Por lo pronto, gracias a todos por leer.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	3. La mascota perfecta

**Título: Milagros superfluos: La mascota perfecta**

**Autor**: Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la novela y serie Good Omens son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, así como a Amazon Studios y BBC Studios. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Joana C. quien sugirió que Azira tuvo la idea de domesticar animales para hacerlos mascotas, para mi querida lectora Cuqui Luna quien sugirió que el ángel fuese quien activo el gen perruno de adoración al humano y Crowley el gen indiferente del gato; y todos los miembros del grupo de Facebook _"Good Omens FANS LAT"_ que son un grupo genial donde me siento muy a gusto.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Aproximadamente 200 años luego de la expulsión de Adam y Eve del jardín del Edén**

Habían pasado ya varias décadas luego de los sucesos del jardín, la expulsión de la humanidad y el cierre de las puertas del Edén; y Aziraphale se había dedicado a caminar entre la cada vez más creciente población, viendo con asombro como no solo dicha humanidad se había dedicado a crecer en número (¡Y vaya que se habían multiplicado!) sino que también habían logrado adaptarse a su medio y se las habían ingeniado para convertir un lugar hostil en uno habitable, gracias al hecho de haber dominado parte de la naturaleza alrededor.

Habían aprendido cuales eran los animales que les eran útiles y no eran peligrosos, tales como gallinas y gallos, vacas y toros, conejos, cabras y ovejas entre otros; y habían aprendido a criar dichos animales y a mantenerlos en buen estado para aprovechar los recursos que estos ofrecían.

También habían sido capaces de recrear un poco de lo que habían dejado atrás en el jardín, y de ser recolectores al inicio, habían aprendido a reconocer las partes de las plantas que les eran útiles y aquellas que daban pie a nuevas plantas, y se habían transformado en lo que ellos mismos llamaban agricultores.

Aziraphale no podía dejar de maravillarse ante todo ello, en el como a pesar de las adversidades los humanos se adaptaban y mejoraban, transformando situaciones adversas en benéficas. Y un poquito de orgullo se instauraba en su ser ante cada logro.

Aunque esperaba que aquello último no se notase mucho, la idea de tener que explicarse ante un comité auditor no le emocionaba gran cosa que digamos.

En fin, todo aquello era maravilloso, excepto...

Bueno, no todas podían ser victorias.

Por cada animal domesticado, docenas aún eran peligrosos para el ser humano.

Y por cada pequeño grupo de humanos trabajadores y correctos, uno que otro parecía sacado del mismo infierno, dedicándose a saquear, engañar y lastimar a sus congéneres sin culpa alguna.

Y él ya no tenía más espadas flameantes para ir dando.

Aziraphale se rompía la cabeza tratando de pensar en qué hacer para dejar a la humanidad un poco más protegida, pero nada se le ocurría.

No podía hacerlos más fuertes o darles sentidos más agudos porque eso sería interferir con el Plan Divino y la creación de Dios, y siendo solo un Principado aquello estaba definitivamente fuera de sus límites.

Y allá arriba no consideraban la seguridad de la raza humana como algo de importancia.

Entonces ¿Qué hacer?

Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo entre atribulaciones y preocupación, antes de que una tarde en la cual le tocaba ir junto a un joven llamado Mesec a pastar las ovejas (porque si algo había aprendido Aziraphale en su tiempo en la Tierra cumpliendo su actual misión de observar a la humanidad y reportar cualquier acción por parte del Infierno, era que la mejor manera de hacerlo era siendo parte de la población en lugar de mirar a la lejanía... No que alguien escuchase su lógica allá arriba, pero bueno), que una manada de lobos llamó su atención.

Temibles criaturas, en serio. Perfecta organización social, cuerpo fuerte, ágil y resistente; mandíbulas capaces de destrozar una oveja o un ser humano en poco tiempo... Y no había casi nada que uno o dos humanos solos pudiesen hacer contra ello.

Por suerte Aziraphale no era humano, y la manada (a diferencia de Mesec) fue capaz de sentir el latigazo divino que el ángel desplegó como advertencia.

La manada se mantuvo a raya, y Mesec y las ovejas completamente ajenos a lo sucedido.

Igual Aziraphale pensaba comentarlo con el jefe del poblado en donde vivía.

Excepto... Excepto que al atardecer, para cuando fue hora de regresar, un pequeño visitante lo cambió todo.

El asunto era... que sin importar lo vicioso del adulto, todo animal bebé era un ternurita. Y el cachorro de lobo que se cruzó en el camino del ángel y del pastorcillo no salía de aquella descripción.

El chiquillo fue a recogerlo para acariciar un rato al lobezno y jugar con él, y Aziraphale de inmediato prendió todas las alarmas y comenzó a buscar a la furiosa madre que seguro iba a venir por el cachorro en cuestión de minutos.

Nada pasó.

No madre, no manada furiosa. No nada.

\- Aaaww... ¿Tienes hambre?- escuchó Aziraphale preguntar al jovencito, y solo entonces el ángel notó lo flaco que estaba aquél cachorro, y lo rápido que devoró el pan y queso que el joven le mostró al animalito.

¿Abandonado?... No, los lobos no abandonaban.

¿Huérfano? Eso era más probable.

Una idea comenzó a formarse en el angelical cerebro.

Tal vez ovejas, gallinas, conejos o vacas no fuesen lo único que el ser humano pudiese domesticar.

Tal vez un protector fuese la respuesta a los problemas.

Pero tenía que ser un protector fiel, uno que pusiese al ser humano sobre sí mismo y sobre sus propios congéneres... Uno que no cometiese traición,

Un ligero tronar de dedos y una idea se instauró en las mentes de cada uno de los dos seres que compartían un tierno momento. En uno, llevar a casa al cachorro y criarlo; en el otro, que aquel humano salvador lo era todo.

Por supuesto tendría que trabajar un poco con la mentalidad de los pobladores del lugar, pero no era nada que un par de pequeños milagros por aquí y por allá no pudiesen solucionar.

\- ¡Vaya que tenías hambre!- escuchó al jovencito decir entre risas, pes el cachorro ahora le lamía el rostro con deleite- ¡Oh!... Está bien, está bien. Te daré más ¡Qué chica tan hambrienta!

¿Chica? ¿Una hembra? Bueno, eso igual funcionaba según Aziraphale. De todas maneras el joven decidió llevarla a casa, de todas formas la cachorra lo miraba como si en lugar de un ser humano, fuese uno de los arcángeles el que se encontrase frente a ella. De todas formas sus futuros cachorros serían fieles al ser humano.

Aziraphale sonrió para consigo mismo.

Aquella no era ya una cachorra de lobo, era algo diferente.

El aquél preciso momento, lo que luego sería el lazo de amor y amistad más fuerte conocido entre hombre y bestia hacía nacido.

En aquél momento, el lobo dio paso al primer perro.

Y Aziraphale estaba seguro de que aquello era parte del Gran Plan. No podía ser de otra forma.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Antiguo Egipto, años 3048 A.C**

Crawly observó desde la lejanía de un área vacía del palacio a altas horas de la noche, como uno de los guardias personales del actual faraón transitaba con tranquilidad sin importarle la hora, gracias a la presencia del imponente can a su lado.

Crawly había visto a dicho animal antes, era majestuoso y completamente letal ante extraños, en especial aquellos que supusiesen cualquier tipo de peligro para su dueño... Por lo cual era tan duro ver a dicho imponente animal mirar casi con adoración a su amo, con la lengua colgando de un lado como un idiota y la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro con tan solo la promesa de una caricia o un elogio por parte de su humano.

¡Era patético!

Y podía vislumbrar la mano de cierto ángel en aquel asunto a leguas.

En realidad, Crawly llevaba ya más de un milenio viendo a perros grandes y pequeños actuar como idiotas antes sus amos, y desde el primer momento el demonio supo que aquello había sido obra del Principado.

Es decir, el ángel dio su espada a los humanos sin pensarlo dos veces. La opción de tener una mascota idiota de seguro había necesitado incluso menos tiempo para ser puesta sobre la mesa.

A la lejanía, ya casi perdiéndose de vista, el humano sonrió y el perro saltó emocionado buscando una última caricia.

Crawly se estremeció.

Definitivamente aquello destilaba 'Aziraphale' por todos lados.

Una pequeña sonrisita se asomó a los labios del demonio sin que éste pudiese evitarlo, pero no duró demasiado.

Crawly se volvió a retraer entre las sombras, mientras mascullaba entre dientes por lo que había visto. Siempre que veía humanos y perros interactuar, renegaba por lo mismo.

Fue entonces que vio a la hija del rey Narmer (1), el nuevo rey de aquel reino llamado Egipto; a la joven Neithotep.

La jovencita pronto había entendido la importancia de su padre y tendía a tratar al pueblo con cierta indiferencia.

A Crawly le agradaba.

Y estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar y dejar a la jovencita sola para que fuese a hacer solo el infierno sabía qué, cuando una segunda presencia se dejó sentir.

Y Crawly no fue el único que lo notó.

La jovencita miró con creciente interés a la criatura que ahora le devolvía la mirada.

Era uno de esos... felinos pequeños, un gato salvaje. Una muy joven hembra si es que a Crawly no le fallaba la vista al fijarla sobre el abultado vientre del animal.

Eran criaturas interesantes. Caminar elegante y pausado, actitud de desinterés total ante situaciones que no le produjeran beneficio o pérdida alguna.

El entrecejo del demonio se frunció ligeramente mientras una idea pasaba por su mente.

¿Podría ser?... ¡Tal vez finalmente tenía la manera de poner las cosas un poco en balance!

Un ligero tronar de dedos y la joven princesa se llenó de una terrible urgencia por acariciar al pequeño felino, el cual por cierto no se dejó, no tan fácil.

No acudió al llamado de la princesa para ser más precisos, le mostró la cola en un acto de total desparpajo y tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que la joven siquiera lograse acariciar una oreja de la gata, antes de que ésta se aburriese y simplemente se fuese, no sin antes amenazar con un arañazo por medio de sus garras.

Y aun así la princesa se veía alelada por haber sido capaz de acariciar al animalito, como si aquello hubiese sido una bendición.

Crawly sonrió satisfecho.

Una princesa se había rebajado al nivel de plebeya para obtenner el derecho de acariciar a un animal que la había tratado peor que a pordiosera, y se sentía en una nube por ello.

¡Señoras y señores! ¡Admiren a la mascota perfecta!

Ya podía verlo, desde reyes a políticos, artistas y estudiosos, mafiosos y cualquier don nadie; todos caerían de rodillas frente a los gatos, se rebajarían a ser tratados como esclavos y recibirían migajas de atención a cambio de horas de cuidado.

El reinado del perro como mascota del ser humano llegaba a su fin.

Sí, definitivamente otro trabajo demoniaco bien hecho.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**6 meses después del Armagedón que no fue - Jasmine Cottage**

Anathema y Newton regresaron con las bebidas y los bocadillos de la reunión que se llevaba a cabo en el hogar que ambos compartían, en el jardín del patio trasero para ser más precisos.

No solo celebraban el sexto mes desde el día que la humanidad se salvó, sino también la formalización de la relación de ambos. Newton le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había dicho que si ¿Y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que con aquellos que los habían llevado a estar juntos?

Por parte de Newt había asistido la señora Pulsifer (la futura suegra de Anathema), así como Madame Tracy y el ahora retirado señor Shadwell. Mientras que por el lado de la bruja, y luego de pedir los permisos a los respectivos padres de cada niño, los Ellos se encontraban también allí.

Y por supuesto, y sin mucha invitación de por medio pero igual siendo muy bien recibidos, un ángel y un demonio compartían la celebración.

\- ¿Un poco de limonada, señor Aziraphale, señor Crowley? ¿Un sándwich?

\- ¡Oh, querida! ¡Esos sándwich se ven definitivamente deliciosos! Con gusto probaré uno... o dos. Crowley, querido ¿Te paso limonada y algo de comer?

\- Ngk... Con la limonada es suficiente, ángel. Come uno por mí.

\- Oh, bueno.- y el ángel hizo justo aquello, pasándole un vaso de la bandeja al pelirrojo y luego tomando uno él mismo y poniendo un par de emparedados en su propio plato, evitando de esa forma que la joven tuviese que dar la vuelta a la mesa del jardín para ofrecerle la bebida al demonio.

Anathema sonrió agradecida antes de ir con su prometido hacia donde estaban los niños jugando junto a Perro y la nueva gata de Pepper, Princesa. Y donde tanto los bocadillos como las bebidas terminaron de desaparecer de las bandejas.

La pareja entonces volvió a donde se encontraban los adultos, tomando asiento en un par de sillas vacías, cada quien con una bebida y un sándwich.

La conversación se había dado de manera simple, sin entrar en detalles sobre lo ocurrido más que nada porque la señora Pulsifer no estaba en realidad tan enterada sobre aquellos acontecimientos, y menos aún sabía que con quien hablaba sobre literatura y el hombre vestido de negro al lado del señor Fell llevaban ya 6 milenios entre los seres humanos, sin ser exactamente parte de ellos.

Así que por lo pronto recomendaciones sobre libros, tips sobre jardinería, recetas fáciles de hacer y anécdotas sobre sesiones espiritistas estaban siendo intercambiadas de manera fluida.

O por lo menos así fue hasta que las voces de los pequeños cortaron la amena conversación.

\- ¡Adam! ¡Aleja a Perro de Princesa!- gruñó Pepper de manera amenazante.

\- Pero Pepper ¡Perro solo quiere jugar!- se quejó el joven Anticristo de manera lastimera, logrando no solo que el resto de los niños se enfocase en la discusión, sino también los adultos.

Y lo que siguió fue un discurso completo por parte de la única integrante femenina de los Ellos acerca del porqué un solo gato era, y parafraseo, '¡Un millón de veces mejor que todos los perros del mundo!', afirmación que por supuesto encontró su cuota de reclamos entre los niños, junto a una lista de porqué los perros eran las mascotas perfectas.

Casi todos los adultos presentes rieron ante el desacuerdo infantil, intercambiando una que otra anécdota sobre alguna mascota.

Casi todos, excepto cierto par de seres etéreos y bastante longevos.

Al notar aquello, la señora Pulsifer no pudo evitar preguntar con un toque de curiosidad al agradable dueño de la tienda de libros.

\- ¿Y usted señor Fell? ¿Es más amante de los perros o de los gatos?

Ante la pregunta, el resto de los adultos presentes, por lo menos los humanos, decidieron prestar atención a la respuesta. Después de todo, no siempre se tenía la oportunidad de conocer las preferencias sobre mascotas en el Cielo... O algo así.

En cuanto a Aziraphale, pues no tuvo mucho que pensar y su respuesta fue automática.

\- Los perros por supuesto. Unas criaturas bastante nobles y con un sentido de protección de sus amos muy fuerte.

La respuesta arrancó una pequeña sonrisa de los presentes, pues además de apreciativas aquellas palabras fueron dichas con pasión.

Pero solo fue por un corto tiempo, pues pronto se escuchó la voz de su compañero pelirrojo decir en tono de remedo.

\- Nobles y con un sentido de protección tan fuerte.- Crowley gruñó- Arrastrados y sin el menor sentido de la dignidad ¡Eso es lo que son! En cambio los gatos saben quien manda y destilan elegancia a cada paso.- terminó de decir con una sonrisita de superioridad antes de darle un sorbo al vaso de limonada que, curiosamente, ya no tenía el color de la limonada.

Anathema observó aquel intercambio de palabras con ojos muy abiertos y el corazón en la garganta; y el hecho de escuchar a Newt casi ahogarse con su propia saliva no ayudó mucho. La joven bruja volteó ligeramente y notó a su novio mirándola igualmente de reojo. Ambos compartieron una mirada preocupada.

Y el bufido indignado del ángel ante lo comentado por el demonio no ayudó a mejorar la tensión del ambiente, y la pareja humana, al igual que el resto de los adultos presentes, devolvió la mirada sobre los seres etéreos.

\- ¡¿Disculpa, querido?! ¡¿Estás insinuando que esas criaturas infernales ofrecen mejor compañía al ser humano que los perros?!

La sonrisita socarrona del demonio se extendió.

\- Obviamente.

Otro bufido angelical.

\- ¡Eso jamás! ¡Los perros ofrecen no solo su compañía, sino también protección! ¡Y lo hacen desinteresadamente!

\- ¡Pues los gatos ofrecen compañía cuando quieren, y le dan sentido a la vida de los seres humanos! ¡Porque todo dueño de un gato vive para cumplir los caprichos del felino!- terminó de decir el pelirrojo con una nueva oleada de orgullo saliéndole por cada poro.

El ángel bufó una tercera vez.

\- ¡Poner gatos como compañeros del ser humano no es más que un retorcido plan proveniente de los más profundo del infierno!- fue la respuesta final del ángel.

Tanto Anathema como Newton abrieron los ojos de manera casi desproporcionada ¡Aquello se había salido de control hacía rato!

¿Había alguna manera de detener aquella pelea?

Y sin embargo, fue una sonrisa de completa satisfacción lo que adornó el rostro del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Oooh! ¡Definitivamente lo fue!... ¿Ya lo habías notado?

La actitud de Aziraphale también mutó de improviso.

\- Por supuesto querido, tenía tu sello por todos lados. Un trabajo lleno de caos y malicia por donde se lo mirase. Tenía que ser entonces el trabajo de mi enemigo sin duda alguna, ¡Tú vieja serpiente!- observó el ángel con fervor.

Y aquello sin embargo, solo pareció aumentar el nivel de orgullo en la actitud de Crowley, quien hasta hinchaba notoriamente el pecho como un condenado pavo real.

\- Uno de mis mejores trabajos sin duda ¡Más de 5 mil años y aún sigue vigente!- un nuevo sorbo a su bebida antes de señalar casualmente con el vaso a Aziraphale- Lo de los perros no estuvo tan mal... para un ángel claro. Fue un trabajo infernalmente bueno y todo eso ¡Hasta los sabuesos infernales comenzaron a moverle la cola a los demonios que los cuidaban! Atacaban al resto sin dudarlo, pero ni un pelo de sus cuidadores. Belzebub se puso lívido de coraje ¡Bien hecho!

Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en los labios del ángel, mientras todo su cuerpo se meneaba con satisfacción.

Crowley alzó su vaso.

\- ¡Por un buen trabajo, ángel!- dijo el demonio casi con un ronrroneo.

La sonrisa de Aziraphale se acentuó y sus ojos brillaron al chocar su propio vaso con el del demonio, mientras enfocaba su completa atención en el pelirrojo como si nada más alrededor existiese.

\- Por un trabajo perfectamente ejecutado.- dijo el de cabellos platinados con pasión, y llevó a sus labios el vaso que, definitivamente, ya no tenía limonada.

Era como si el mundo fuera de la burbuja imaginaria que rodeaba a esos dos hubiese dejado de existir.

Anathema carraspeó para ocultar su suspiro de alivio, a su lado Newton casi se desparramó sobre su silla y el resto de los adultos miraba la escena con diferentes grados de incredulidad.

Bueno, eso era lo de menos.

Anathema volvió a observar a la singular pareja y sonrió para sí misma.

Todo estaba bien, así que con eso bastaba.

**The End**

**(1)** Narmer fue un rey del Antiguo Egipto durante el período arcaico de Egipto. Probablemente fue el sucesor de los protodinásticos reyes Horus Escorpión II y/o Horus Ka, siendo considerado por algunos el unificador de Egipto y fundador de la dinastía I (Wikipedia).

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, estoy con las clases hasta el cuello y llena de exámenes, pero igual quería dejar este pequeño texto por aquí para que luego no se olviden de mí. Y por si alguien lo duda después de todo este tiempo, soy la feliz esclava de varios gatos que solo se acuerdan de mi cuando quieren comer, o cuando están de humor para ser apapachados... y no me importa un pimiento verde.

Muchas gracias a quienes han leído los dos oneshots previos de esta serie y han dejado kudos, likes y comentarios. Se les agradece en verdad y espero que este pequeño cubra las expectativas.

Hay otras ideas rondando por mi cabeza, aunque hasta ahora me he basado en ideas ajenas; pero es que Aziraphale tiene aún mucho para ofrecer. Así que esperen más por aquí.

Por lo pronto, gracias a todos por leer.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
